


A Love Like This Won’t Last Forever

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Memories, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Draco watches, and hurts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	A Love Like This Won’t Last Forever

* * *

* * *

Draco doesn’t want to stare, but no matter what he does, he can’t seem to bring himself to turn away. His eyes are glued to the scene that’s unfolding itself right before his eyes, not twenty feet away from him. The sheer force of the happiness and joy that radiates from it is enough to bring him to his knees, and he’s not sure how it’s possible that he’s still standing upright, hasn’t dropped to the ground and curled into a small ball of misery.

He tightens his grip, clutches at nothing at all, for nothing at all is all he has, forms tight fists in the pockets of his bespoke black robes and presses his lips firmly together to stop them from quivering.

He’d always known it wouldn’t last, couldn’t last. But a part of him had always hoped. He’d felt stupid then, and he feels ridiculous now, but he can’t push the memory away, it doesn’t want to budge. It tears him to shreds, and he can feel the tears prick at his eyes. They itch and burn, irritated, but he doesn’t give in, doesn’t permit himself to show any sort of weakness. Not here, not now, perhaps not ever.

Lost, flailing, he allows the pain he feels inside him to grip at the corners of his heart, allows it to shake him, and unravels right here, right now. Every single emotion, everything spills forth, out into the open, and he lets it consume him.

He stands taller, straighter, clenches every single muscle in his body, but it doesn’t make a difference. He’s paralysed, frozen, forced to look at nothing but a memory of happier times, of a love he once had but doesn’t have any more.

Somehow, he manages to swallow the sob that fills his throat, takes it right down and forces a lid on it.

It fights him viciously, but he stubbornly remains firm, doesn’t let that part break into pieces too. It’s the last solid piece of him, and if he lets go of that one last shred of sanity, he might as well give up altogether.

He takes a step back, then another, hides in a corner, lets the shadows cloak him and continues to watch Potter fool around with his three children, watches the way the man that once loved him with all his heart give that love to his children.

Draco hurts.

He aches everywhere.

A silent tear falls; it rolls down his cheek, burns his pale skin, and his heart is now so full of raw anguish that it struggles to beat.

_ Turn away, leave, _ that last shred of sanity tells him but Draco ignores it, doesn’t listen, refuses to be sensible. It’s too late for self-preservation anyway. Old wounds crack open, one by one, and he lets them. He digs his nails into the palms of his hand, doesn’t care if they pierce his skin and draw blood, and lets the love he once felt, tear him apart entirely as the poison of it gradually consumes him.

* * *

* * *


End file.
